


A Magical Journey in Space and Time

by HarricIsLife



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Cedric Diggory Lives, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, M/M, Portkeys, Space Husbands, TARDIS Rooms, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarricIsLife/pseuds/HarricIsLife
Summary: The graveyard, that once had just the gravestones, and now a cauldron in it, would soon, in just a matter of minutes, have a blue box rather tall, a shining cup made of glass, a body in rags, a robed figure, and two boys frightened, but together...





	A Magical Journey in Space and Time

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen in love with Doctor Who, and I have been watching the show for three years now, currently on ninth season, and haven't watched any episodes of the revival, because I'm obsessed with watching it all chronologically.
> 
> Anyway, I have wanted to write a fic for it for some time now, and I love all the Doctors and all the companions I've encountered so far, but my favorite Doctor for now is the First Doctor, and I don't think that will ever change.
> 
> I know this is yet another way, in which Cedric survives that I have written, but I love saving him, because if he is not alive and with Harry, how is my OTP supposed to be happy?
> 
> I have read some great Who fics today, and that is really what prompted me to write this.
> 
> This will be more HP canon compliant than DW canon compliant, not only because I love HP more than DW, but also, because I know more about HP canon than Who's, which tbh I don't think I would know very much about for a long, long time.
> 
> The story diverges from 'Goblet of Fire', for HP, and after the arc of 'An Unearthly Child', for DW. :)

On June 24th, 1994, in a graveyard in the village of Little Hangleton, in the dark confines of the night, there sits a large cauldron amidst the gravestones, with an unnatural potion ready in it, waiting for its final ingredients.

Soon the cauldron will be joined in the graveyard by two boys, one tall and handsome but bruised all over, of age seventeen and not meant to be there, the other bespectacled, with a scar on his forehead and a limp in his leg from taking a fall, of age fourteen and whose veins housed one of the ingredients to be put in the cauldron, and whose arrival was carefully planned, both unaware.

They would arrive with a portkey, a cup, a reward, shining brightly in the dark, a very ordinary object, promising eternal glory to its holder, tempered with for the occasion to make the arrival possible, hooking from the navel and transporting the holder to a place intended, instead of landing in front of the crowd of cheering faces they would've expected, they would be here, from the maze in the pitch to the graveyard in the village.

Their arrival would bring out a figure, carrying another in his arm, from the looming manor beside the graveyard, a manor which the locals say was haunted, in which the teenagers once loitered, and once taken care of by an old man that went missing months ago, who was once employed by the family that lived there, found dead many years past, rumors of how they died still alive to this day.

The figure, a rat, disguised as a man, who betrayed his friends for his own self, and killed innocents to escape, and lay blame on another, and hid with a family of redheads, magic in their cores, waiting and listening and watching for any change to come, founded by a cat of a girl with brown hair, and a dog he called once friend, and escaped again when the moon called the wolf, and then found his master when no other way remained.

He would carry in his arms a snake with only part of his soul, wrapped in rags, a shadow of his former self, in form of a baby, very hideously contorted, ready to take a dip in the cauldron, with the bones of his father, and the flesh of his servant, and the blood of his enemy, who he aims to kill when reborn, and wreak havoc on the land, and rule, and control, and not die, never die.

But before the soulless snake and the spineless rat would come out, even before the bruised boy and the scarred one would appear, there would be a noise in the graveyard, a noise as if someone was moving a key on the back strings of a piano, and a curious blue box would materialize, being the first to join the cauldron that night, and whose appearance would disrupt the careful months of plans.

The blue box, a police box, rather unremarkable looking really, much like the cup that would arrive later, and just like the cup rather extraordinary with its purpose, would look quite small beside the statue with a scythe, not by much however, but definitely out of place among the graves, and bigger on the inside, by science, not of this world, instead of magic, which was hidden from it, as was the case with the tents gathered for a special event for a sport played with four balls and players on flying brooms, attended months past.

The inside would have a traveler, of space and time, rather grumpy, quite curious, very meddling, though he hasn't meddled yet, much, and looking quite old, and very wise, on the run from those of his planet, in the search of an adventure, on a self-imposed exile, with a granddaughter just as curious, and much less grumpy, with much of the knowledge of the stars just like her grandfather, and rather sweet, and very smart.

With them, two other reluctant travelers, companions, teachers, of a school the granddaughter once attended, in a time much in the past to the time in the graveyard, a woman, and a man, one once taught history, the other science, having their worldview changed, their knowledge expanded with a step into the blue box, and a step out into the stone age.

The graveyard, that once had just the gravestones, and now a cauldron in it, would soon, in just a matter of minutes, have a blue box rather tall, a shining cup made of glass, a body in rags, a robed figure, and two boys frightened, but together, both at one point hoping to see the smile of a girl with raven hair and a pretty face.

And unintentionally that night, history would change.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything that is published right now, was supposed to be the summary of the fic, but it kept getting bigger and bigger, so I had to make it part of the fic. I'm planning for rest of the fic to be quite different.
> 
> Also, I couldn't resist mentioning Cho at the end there, because I love her. :)


End file.
